


Dirty Little Freaks

by musicmillennia



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Masturbation, Other, Sort of????, but go off i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: "I’m—it’s just a thing some humans do. Y’know,” he says, when Venom clearly does not know, “to relieve stress. An’ stuff.” He blows out a loud sigh, scratching the side of his neck. “Listen, it’s not anything special.”"Then why do you need to be alone?"“Well, you wouldn’t find it—interesting.”"You are interesting me."(or, another "Eddie wants to jerk off and Venom is there" fic because why not)





	Dirty Little Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted to this account in untold eons and this is what i come back with  
> yep  
> have some Trash
> 
> title from Raise Your Glass by P!nk. I think it fits the movie real well

Nighttime. Just submitted an article a hairsbreadth from the deadline. Eddie idly massages his back, sore from being hunched over. It’s past midnight, and Venom’s had his chocolate. Time for bed.

Eddie strips to his boxers. He’s about to lie down when he stops. Not the first time he’s done it this week.

It’s been almost a month since Venom moved in. Eddie likes having him around, rolling heads and all, but. It’d be _real_ nice if he could jerk off without feelin’ like he’s being watched. Performance issues and whatnot.

But how do you explain to your brain roommate that you wanna beat one out without them there?

Venom’s getting intrigued by Eddie’s hesitation. Eddie wavers. If they don’t hash this out soon, it’s gonna be even harder to get past.

Ah, fuck it.

“Hey man,” Eddie says, shifting his weight, “could you maybe uh, go away for a little bit?”

**_Why? We are at home._ **

“Yeah, I know, it’s just—I want some ‘me’ time.” Fuck, it sounds like he’s thirteen.

**_Are you going to try meditating again?_ **

“No.”

**_Good. It is boring, and you are very bad at it._ **

“Gee, thanks.”

After an awkward pause, Venom gives him a mental poke. **_What are you going to do?_**

“I’m, uh. Ah, shit. I’m—it’s just a thing some humans do. Y’know,” he says, when Venom clearly does _not_ know, “to relieve stress. An’ stuff.” He blows out a loud sigh, scratching the side of his neck. “Listen, it’s not anything special.”

**_Then why do you need to be alone?_ **

“Well, you wouldn’t find it—interesting.”

**_You are interesting me._ **

“Fuck. Can you just—go with me on this one? I promise I’ll be quick.”

He can feel Venom’s eyes narrow.

**_…fine. I will do my best._ **

Relief slumps Eddie on his bed. “Thank you.”

With one last suspicious hum, Venom burrows as far as he can into the back of their head. It’s not perfect, but Eddie can make do.

He doesn’t feel like cleaning the mess, so he reaches into his bedside drawer and pulls out a condom with the lube. Then he eases onto his back, stretching his legs a little. Pulls a blanket over ‘em, gets comfy. Breathes out.

He’s already keyed up just from thinkin’ about this. It really will be quick.

“Okay,” he whispers, and squirts lube on his hand.

He starts slow. Likes the build-up. Squeeze the base, slide up, squeeze the head. Soon he’s biting his lip and closing his eyes, head tilting back. Wonders idly if Venom can feel his pulse speeding up before shoving that thought away. Far as he’s concerned, he’s completely alone.

Sort of.

He’s alone _enough_.

Eddie picks up the pace, keeping his grip light. He thinks of Annie, wrapping her tie around his neck, crawling up the bed, breasts pressing against his chest, licking his tattoos, moaning his name, _Eddie, Eddie—_

**_Eddie._ **

Eddie yelps, jolting until he’s nearly spread eagle. “Shit, man, what did I say about _alone_?!”

 **_We are feeling good._ ** **Really _good. I was curious._**

“Yeah, well,” Eddie says, voice cracking, “you’re killin’ the mood!”

**_But you’re doing it wrong._ **

“ _What_?”

**_I looked through your memories. You do not like it this way._ **

“Venom, come on—”

**_I can help us._ **

Eddie gulps. “I appreciate your help, buddy, but this ain’t exactly a robbery.”

 ** _No, Eddie._** The skin of Eddie’s legs stretches, tugging the blanket down. **_Let me help._**

“Oh,” Eddie says, “Ah. That’s—I’m good, V.”

 **_We could be_ ** **better _._**

Eddie shoots up to his elbows, wide eyes taking in Venom surging around his knees, pulling them apart. “ _Um_. I’m not really into—tentacle-y. Stuff.”

Venom run an experimental strand around the base of Eddie’s dick. He starts laughing.

**_Yes you are._ **

“Oh _shit_ ,” Eddie croaks. “Are we—we’re doin’ this?”

Venom grips him hard.

“F-fuck—yeah, okay, this is—this is happening.”

**_It is. Relax. I will show you how we like it._ **

He didn’t even know what this was until tonight and now he’s—he’s doing a _fucking amazing job_.

Eddie’s eyes roll back, mouth dropping open as a moan punches out of him. Venom’s going rough and fast, pretty much the opposite of the soft teasing Eddie’d been trying, holding his hips down like someone’s sitting on them. Eddie’s on his back again in seconds, gripping the sheets, writhing as much as Venom will allow, which isn’t much, and _fuck,_ that’s good.

**_Told you._ **

Eddie tries to snap back. A weak “fuck you” is all he’s got. Venom’s literally got him by the balls.

The ceiling’s getting hazy. Eddie’s so close already, like he’s a teen just learning how his dick works. Might be the feedback loop they’re caught in helping him along—Eddie’s pleasure pinging in their body and Venom responding until they’re both feeling and projecting it and oh _fuck_ he is gonna _die._

 ** _No,_** Venom purrs, **_but you might black out._**

Never happened. Not gonna happen.

Venom wrenches around him. He throws his head back with a shout. When he blindly reaches out, slick fingers hold him tight.

**_I got us._ **

Eddie squeezes. “Yeah. _Yeah_.”

That becomes a mantra until he jack-knifes off the bed, Venom releasing his hips to let him. Eddie babbles— _perfect, so perfect, V_ —something Annie always loved, and it pleases Venom too.

Eddie’s shaking in sweat, sharp breaths taking up the room.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he croaks.

**_Yes._ **

Eddie slurs a laugh.

**_Your endorphins are delicious. We should do this more often._ **

“Y’know what?” Eddie says, “I think y’might be right.”


End file.
